I want power, I want to be taller I want you
by Wos99944
Summary: Roy wants power and Ed just wants to be taller. They talk about their dreams at his mother's bar and over some alcoholic drinks when Roy confesses something to the blond. Yaoi, Roy x Ed. One shot-complete


Disclaimer: Plots belong to me, others belongs to their rightful owner.

Summary: Roy wants power and Ed just wants to be taller. They talk about their dreams at his mother's bar and over some alcoholic drinks when Roy confesses something to the blond. Yaoi, Roy x Ed.

Hey there, it's me, Wos99944 at your service. So when have we meet before? Why, it's at Love Triangle, Envy x Ed. So basically this time, I've brought Roy x Ed for you guys since one of you, my fav reviewers and readers, requested for one. And thanks to a certain red head-rolling skull, he or she proposes this plot to me. **Sigh** Then ever since then, I heard nothing from him/her. So if you're reading this story now, please check out THAT sequel. Sorry for not updating on that story now, cause I've completely no idea how to continue. Just give me another month time at least. I'll definitely update for you one or two. Wait, make it three, okay? So without any further ado, I bring you Roy x Ed!

"Yo, Colonel Bastard! How have you been?" A certain blond braided hair man said, he was wearing a long red jacket with a symbol behind his back. He was waving at a raven-haired guy who was wearing a military blue uniform. "How rude, Fullmetal. It's general…" The man snickers. "And the name's Roy! Gee, how many years have pass? 2? So how come you didn't even grow an inch?" Ed flinched, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A EIGHTEEN MONTH OLD BABY WHEN HE'S OFFICIALLY EIGHTEEN YOU COLONEL BASTARD!" He ranted. "I never said that," Roy smirked. "And how many times need I tell you, it's General Mustang." "Urg, whatever." Ed face-palmed himself as Roy could literally see the teen's ripping his hair out. Roy laughs at Ed for his childish manner. Bad habits die hard, don't they? "Let's just grab a drink and catch each other up like those time." With that, Roy invited Ed into the bar.

"So what'd you want?" The bartender asked. "A Bloody Mary." Roy ordered. "And the Sex On the Beach, please." Ed said plainly. Roy widened his eyes and stares at Ed. Ed returns the stare. "What? It's a cocktail for your information. You pervert." Ed chuckles as he watches Roy's ears flustered. Wow, he never thought the boy would be such a tease though. Roy thought to himself. While the bartender makes their order, Roy starts to break the silence between the both of them, even though the music's too loud.

"So you wanna dance?" Roy asked. Ed blushes lightly before he nods his head. Roy smiles at him before leading him to the dance floor. When Ed was pushed inside, he was amazed by how the crowd could just throw their pride away and dance as wild and crazy as they like. "Come on, don't tell me you can't dance." Roy snickers. Ed blushes heavily. "Who says so? I'll show you what a true dance is!" Just then, Ed sways his hips to the side in front of Roy and moves his body like ocean waves. Everyone stop dancing and watches in awe as the boy moves his hips on the right time and started thrusting and shoving Roy by shoving his ass near to Roy's groin on purpose. Roy moans as he started following the boy's rhythm. Just then, Ed flirted with Roy by moving away from him while doing the moonlight walk. Roy groaned at the loss of comfort. His erection started pulsing when he watches Ed strip his jacket and took out his hair band, letting his hair fluttering towards the wind direction.

Most of the ladies (even guys) whistled and cheered for Ed as he started dancing around the pole. Then, Ed removes his second black jacket and throws it to the crowd. One of the guys caught it. Roy was close to nose bleeding as he stares at Ed doing strip-dance in front of the whole crowd. Last but not least, he removes his sling let, showing everyone his fine-toned slim body. Ladies were cheering and shouted for more stripping while most guys were practically just nose bleeding (including Roy). Just then, the song stopped. Ed smirks to himself before getting off the stage and asks for his clothes back. Soon, he got back to Roy's side chuckling at Roy's startled face, as he drop is jaw in front of the teen. "Well? Impressive right?" Ed smiled, showing his teeth. Roy finally snapped out of his mind and went back sitting their seats. Ed pouted, "At least he could say something nice."

"Ahh…" Ed smirks as he was down to his fifth glass of the same cocktail. He had already tied his hair to a simple high ponytail, seeing that braiding is too long. "No way, I-I can't drink anymore." The man burped before he rushes out of the bar into the toilet and vomit everything out. "Haha, two wins for me." Ed said as he drank another glass of it. "Gee, you're a good drinker…" Roy smirked. He was down to his seventh glass. "Say Roy," Ed hiccupped. "Want to bet?" "What bet?" Roy asks. "Whoever could finish the higher number of alcohol can get the loser to do anything he wants." Ed said. "No way…" Roy smiles broadly. "You'll lose." "I don't know, you sound more of a chicken to me." Ed mocked. "Oh I'll show you who's the chicken!" Roy snarled at him. "I'm at my eighth glass." Ed grabbed three glasses of tiger beers and drank it at an instant. "H-How's that?" Ed panted. Roy drinks another glass. "Ninth glass." Roy wiped his mouth from his clothed saliva. "My turn, tenth." Ed smirks as he drank another two more in an instant.

"Okay, okay. I give in. I lost." Roy protested as he raises his hands up in defense. Ed was deadly drunk. "Gee, can't believe how little you've taken, Colonel…hiccup…Bastard!" Ed said. "So I lost…" Roy chuckles. "So what do you want?" "I want to know…" Ed stares at Roy. He notices how attractive Roy's eyelashes are. He blushes heavily as he swiped his face away from Roy. "Your dreams…" Roy raised his eyebrows. "Huh?" "I said, I want to know what's your dream?" Ed said plainly. Roy thought about it for awhile, before he replied, "Power. I want power so I can rule this country, Amestris. What about you?" "Me?" Ed pointed himself. Roy nodded. Ed blushes for awhile. "I want to grow taller." Ed braced himself for the laughter, but it never came. Roy smiles gently, "That's a nice dream." Ed accompanied his smile. "Y-Yeah…"

"Aiya, Roy. You're drunk." Ed chuckles as he carries Roy on the shoulder. "Haha, s-same to you." Roy chuckles back. Soon, Ed brought Roy back to his own motel. He slowly lowers Roy down on the bed but accidentally joined him by falling on his chest. Ed blushes and quickly scrambles out but failed when Roy embraces him. "R-Roy let me go." Ed tries to get out but couldn't as Roy tightened his grip onto the teen. "Ed, Edward. My real dream is to…" Roy whispers into Ed's ears, causing Ed to widens his eyes. Soon, Roy rolls over, pulling himself on top of Ed and gripped hold onto Ed's hands.

"R-Roy!" Ed cried as Roy stripped Ed till he's naked. He stares at his beautiful blond angel. Slowly, he strips off his uniform; follow by his pants and boxers. Ed was startled that the man has been rather, big and standing proudly. Roy smirks as he leans in Ed's neck, mumbling and sucking on the teen's collarbone, causing Ed to gasp and breathes in sharply. Roy in the meantime twitches Ed's nipples and teases them until they're half-harden. Then he lean into Ed's chest and started licking and putting it into his mouth.

Ed moans softly as he felt the strange sensations for the first time. "R-Roy. Ngh, s-stop. W-we're guys." "I do not care, Edward." Roy replied as he bit softly down on Ed's nipples. Ed screams in ecstasy. "I've been wanting to put myself in you, thrusting all night, making you screaming my name till the whole world could hear and heard our making." Ed blushes heavily as Roy said those words. "You're cute." Rou cupped Ed's cheeks before he leans in for the kiss. As he temporarily occupies Ed in the mouth, he rubbed Ed's erection with his hand. Causing the boy to open his mouth, he took this chance to slides his tongue in, exploring the cavern and memorizes each spot that makes the teen moans cutely.

As Roy breaks the kiss, he slides his way down, facing Ed's erection before taking it into his mouth by licking the top. Ed arches his back, throwing his head to the back while grabbing the sheets underneath him. Roy then started thrusting his head up and down, deep-throat it and closes his mouth. Ed cried as he cum into Roy's mouth. Roy was surprised at the sudden jolt and started to swallow. He then pulls away. "Next time, give me a warning." Roy said as he wiped the pre-cum from his mouth away before he captures Ed on the lips again. This time, Ed could taste himself. Slowly, without Ed's noticing, Roy slides in his middle finger into Ed's tight virgin ass and started thrusting.

Ed throws his head off again. He panted heavily like a mother was trying to push her unborn baby. Roy smirks and added a second finger, slowly, he do the scissoring mode. Ed screamed in ecstasy as Roy keeps hitting that sweet spot. "R-Roy, a-again. Aah!" Ed commanded. Roy understands and added a third finger, bringing tears to the teen. "Don't worry, it will go soon." Roy said as he kisses Ed to distract him. Slowly, Ed calmed down and Roy removes his fingers. Ed groaned at the loss of comfort.

Slowly, Roy flipped Ed on the stomach, pushing his ass on mid-air before positioning himself. He thrusted into Ed's ass in one thrust. As soon as Ed relaxed, Roy pulled his cock out until his head could be seen visibly before he thrusted back in fast. Ed cried as he was hit on the sweet spot again. Roy smirks as he keeps thrusting in and out faster and harder. Now the teen is screaming Roy's name. "A-Ah, R-Roy!" Ed cried. Slowly, Roy grabbed his dick and started pumping up and down, causing the teen's erection to harden. "Ah, ROY!" Ed screamed his name one last time before he came, follow by Roy. Ed's cum flung to the sheet while Roy's in Ed's tight hole. Slowly, Roy flung himself to the side to accompany the teen to sleep.

Roy moaned as his dick was literally squeezed by something warm. Roy smiles warmly as he gives a quick thrust before he hears a moan. Wait, a moan? Roy opens his eyes sharply before finding someone beside him. Roy groaned, "Another woman whom I've fucked with!" Roy snapped. "W-What!" The woman stirred. Roy widens his eyes, which is not a woman. Could it be…? He pulls his dick out with a 'pop' sound. "Hey, you. Wake up." Roy said as a teen stirred. The teen shifted to turn to Roy and he gasped, causing the boy to wake up. He stares at Roy before he removes the blanket to find himself naked, not to mention, his ass is in pain. Ed screamed like there's no tomorrow. "OUT!" Ed said as he threw Roy out of his room with his clothes. Roy stares at the now closed door. "Oh god, I've finally fucked Ed. I've finally fucked him! My dreams do come true!" He cheered, forgetting about his nudity.

Ed was inside his room, reflecting last night. He smiles to himself. Roy has fucked him, right? Having that big dick inside him is actually…a dream came true.


End file.
